The current disclosure relates generally to foundations for mattresses to increase mattress support, and more particularly to foundations having novel slat construction to improve mattress support.
While traditional foundations are sufficient in many situations, applicant believes that in some situations, improvement can be made. By way of example, in some situations, a sleeper's downward force on traditional slats may cause the mattress to dip in between the slats of the foundation (referred to herein generally as “mattress dip”). Applicant believes mattress dip may be caused by any of a number of problems, including at least one of mattress spring position relative to the slat, spring size, slat size, slat spacing, sleeper weight, sleeper habits, etc. Regardless of the cause, applicant believes mattress dip can result in decreased sleeping comfort and/or mattress life.
Accordingly, applicant desires foundations that can reduce mattress dip by providing increased mattress support.